The Masaki Wedding
by My Alibi
Summary: Tenchi is getting married, but who's the lucky bride? COMPLETED.
1. Tale of an Officer

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TENCHI!! Or anything else I may include.  
  
  
The Masaki Wedding  
  
Chapter One Tale of an Officer  
  
The wedding was in a few hours, and Kiyoni was more than ready. She straitened  
the hem of the baby blue gown and looked into the mirror. Her hair was tied into a  
complicated style and adorned by a single white rose.   
  
She carried a bouquet of white lilies... the favorite of the bride.  
  
"I don't believe I'm a bridesmaid... at HER wedding none the less." she sighed.  
She turned and tried to smile. But she couldn't. Everything would change by the end of  
the honeymoon. Everyone was moving out, returning to their normal lives. Kiyoni wasn't  
sure she was ready to go back. The time she'd spent at the Masaki home had been full of  
fun and adventures. It had been the best time of her life by a long shot.  
  
"I am a Galaxy Police officer. I will face my future with a straight face." Kiyoni  
told herself, but she felt like crying. She looked around the room and tried to think of a  
way to calm herself down.   
  
She clicked the radio on only to hear:  
  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter,  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end,  
It doesn't even matter...  
  
Kiyoni had to smile at that. That summed up her life with Mihoshi. Everything  
she'd done, everything she'd began... all destroyed. Mihoshi had ruined her life, and yet  
she was the best friend she'd ever had.   
  
Life went on, whether you wanted it to or not... She would have to face that. Even  
though life had been perfect, even with the occasional argument, it would change and be  
forgotten like the seasons.   
Kiyoni was ready to walk down the aisle, even if she wasn't the one getting  
married.   
  
  
A short start, but Kiyoni's not my favorite character. You don't find out who the bride  
is until the last chapter, but you can narrow down the possibilities. 


	2. Heart of a Princess

Diclaimer I don't own Tenchi Muyo...  
  
  
Chapter Two- Heart of a Princess  
  
Sasami was excited. She danced around the room in the pale yellow flower girl gown.  
She had never been in a wedding before.  
  
But a certain sadness hung to the air as well. Sasami would return to Jurai after the  
wedding, but of course nothing would truely be normal again. Especially with her new  
in-law and all.  
  
Sasami giggled as she tried to play with her hair. It was tied into a tight braid and sprigs  
of baby's breath adorned it.   
  
"Well, life goes on..." Sasami thought, dreading what Iaka had told her earlier. She had  
said that Sasami was approaching the age when she would begin to be courted. Sasami  
still thought most boys had cooties!!  
  
She sat on a wooden bench in the room. Then she remembered a slight detail.  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran to a near-by table. A basket sat there. It had a large lilac  
and buttercup ribbon tied on it and inside were the flowers she would throw... cherry  
blossom petals.  
  
Sasami thought cherry blossoms were beautiful, and the bride must have agreed with her  
to have chosen them as the flower to be scattered at the ceremony.  
  
Sasami tried not to think about what would come after today, but she tried to focus on the  
positive side like she usually did.   
  
She would enjoy the celebration today.  
  
So it's not Kiyoni or Sasami, eah? 


	3. Memory of a Scientist

Disclaimer Do I have to do this again?  
  
  
Chapter Three Memory of a Scientist  
  
Washu was typing madly on her laptop, oblivious to the world. Suddenly one of her little  
mecha Washus popped up and an alarm went off.   
  
"Huh? It's time for the wedding already?" Washu said, surprised. She quickly ran to get  
dressed. Her gown was the same as the other bridesmaids, baby blue.   
  
She was glad that Tenchi had finally chosen a wife. Herself, she'd always played the  
game for Tenchi's heart, but never whole-heartilly. The truth was, she still loved her  
husband from all those years ago. Though he was probably long dead, she felt she could  
never pledge her heart to another.   
  
She felt a tear run down her face, as she thought of her life. And now the wedding... She  
swiped the tear away.  
  
Washu turned her thoughts to the bride. She was, at least in Washu's mind, the one that  
had always seemed the least likely to win Tenchi's love. But Washu had always silently  
rooted for her.  
  
But Washu was not one to sit around once a decision was made, so she grabbed her  
boquet and hiked her skirt. She headed for the wedding pavillion.  
  
Washu thought hopefully of something she hadn't told anyone. She had sent a  
registration form to the Galactic Science Acadamy, using a fake name. She was now  
awaiting a response.  
  
Well, she could do nothing but hope for the best and wait. But she intended to enjoy the  
wedding first...  
  
Any guesses so far? Is it Ryoko, Iaka, or Mihoshi??? I know, but you don't!! 


	4. A Blonde Bombshell

Disclaimer I do not own Tenchi.... or any of Tenchi's disgruntled fans!  
  
  
Chapter Four A Blonde Bombshell  
  
"Where's Kiyoni when I need her?!!" Mihoshi yelled as she ran around the room trying to  
get ready. The wedding was only in a few minutes and she was far from ready. Sure, all  
eyes would be on the bride, but Mihoshi wanted to look good too!  
  
She tried, but failed, to do her hair and put on eyeliner at the same time. "KIYONI!!" she  
cried.  
  
All joking aside, Mihoshi knew that everything was changing. She and Kiyoni were  
headed back to HQ after the reception. They already had their bags packed.   
  
They six girls had pow-wowed the night before and Mihoshi was still recovering from the  
pint of rocky road ice cream she'd eaten. "My dress makes me look fat." Mihoshi  
decided as she tied the sash around her waist.   
  
With a quick glance in the mirror, Mihoshi realized she had forgotten to do the rest of her  
make-up. "Oh no!! Now I'm late for sure!!" she yelled, digging for her bag in the dresser  
drawer.  
  
A few similar memories flashed through her mind. Especially the numerous times when  
Mihoshi and Kiyoni had been late for work...   
  
Mihoshi laughed at nothing but the tension she'd released as she put the final touches on.  
"Well, I'm all ready!" she claimed and turned. She was ready to march down the aisle  
with minimal pain.   
  
She just hoped that she didn't fall and ruin the whole wedding!  
  
  
Ok, are you happy! It's not Mihoshi. And whoever was cussing me out needs to chill...  
It's just a story! And the one who said you'd be able to figure it out without the final  
chaper, I thought of that. That's why I'm not going to release the id of the maid of honor  
in her chapter... Hehehe! I'm evil, and I love it! So you need two more chapters! Just  
hope I don't get writers block! 


	5. Maid of Honor or Runner-up?

Disclaimer Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... Oh... I don't own Tenchi...  
  
Chapter Five Maid of Honor or Runner-Up?  
  
The maid of honor paced the floor like a caged animal. Not only was she nervous and  
uncomfortable to be the maid of honor at the man she loved wedding, but she'd lost.   
  
She wasn't sure she could face him... not to mention the bride.   
  
She felt tears forming in her eyes. "I won't cry... I won't cry..." she told herself. her long  
navy gown twirled around her. She walked to her dresser and found a picture she secretly  
kept there.   
  
It was a wrinkled picture of Tenchi. "My Tenchi... I hope you're happy with the bride  
you chose." she said, her voice full of emotion.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and flipped the radio on. The song that began to play  
made the emotional maid of honor laugh. It was 'The Boy Is Mine'.  
  
Many a times had the two sang this song at kareoke. It had turned violent a few times,  
too.   
  
She forced herself to stand. She dried her tears, and looked down at the picture she  
clutched in her hand. Quickly she kissed it. Without another word she let the picture fall  
into the trash.  
  
"I will not ruin Tenchi's wedding, regardless of what I feel." she promised.  
  
  
I just got back from my brother's wedding. It was beautiful in a chaotic sort of way. Sigh.  
I know this chapter was short... only cause I didn't want to give away her id. 


	6. The Lucky Bride

Disclaimer I have done this five times before!!  
  
Chapter Six The Lucky Bride  
  
  
"Do you Tenchi Masaki, take this woman to love and hold, in sickness and in health, for  
richer or for poorer, to be joined in this holy union in God's eyes, as your lawful wife?"  
the preacher spoke. Tenchi smiled slightly, looking into his bride's eyes.  
  
"I do." he said happily.   
  
"And do you Ryoko, take this man to love and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer  
or for poorer, to be joined in this holy union in God's eyes, as your lawful husband?" he  
said to her this time.   
  
"Of course." was the space pirate's response. The preacher spoke a few more words, but  
Ryoko was lost in Tenchi's eyes.   
  
"Does anyone have a just reason that these two cannot be joined in the holy bonds of  
matrimony?" Ryoko glanced at Iaka, who seemed to have a great intrest in her bouquet.  
"Then you may kiss your bride."  
  
Tenchi leaned close to her and they kissed. "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Tenchi  
Masaki."   
  
Ryoko was overjoyed. She had won her Tenchi and they would be together forever now.  
They walked into the back area of the church, arm in arm. So many people were taking  
pictures, but Ryoko was on cloud nine, and nothing would bring her down.   
  
"Ryoko." came Iaka's soft voice from behind her. "Can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
Ryoko followed her outside, under the night sky. "What's up, Iaka?" she asked.  
  
Iaka smiled sadly. "I wanted to congradulate you." Ryoko was a little uneasy, seeing her  
rival and best friend so unhappy.  
  
"Thanks. But you do know that this makes us equals, right?" Ryoko laughed.  
  
"I think not." Iaka said, her arrogent streak resurfacing. "I am the crowned princess of  
Jurai's royal family."  
  
"Ah, but I'm a Jurain princess too, Iaka." Ryoko grinned.   
  
"How do you figure?" Iaka demanded.  
  
"Tenchi is my prince." Ryoko explained and Iaka glared.   
  
Everything was about to change. Well, not everything. Ryoko suddenly felt much better  
knowing that some things never change.  
  
I am finally done... YEAH!!!! Well, I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but I dunno...  
Should I? 


End file.
